


Observations of a Traci

by Fire_walk_with_me



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But no sexy scenes, But yeah a little bit of love, Connor is an adorable cinnamon bun, I do not know (shrugging), M/M, Other, Setting: Eden Club, Through the eyes of a Traci, just descriptions of feelings and stuff, maybe also a little bit of fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_walk_with_me/pseuds/Fire_walk_with_me
Summary: RK800. Strange this model is unfamiliar to me. With his porcelain skin and his cinnamon eyes, paired with his accurately styled chestnut brown hair, he looked like something which humans would describe: ,,Very pretty“. Strange, the older human had called the android by a name and not by his number. Maybe he was his owner? But why did he bring him here?





	Observations of a Traci

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I finished the game. It was awesome. Enjoyed Conner and enjoyed the bromance/manmance/androidmanmance between him and Hank.

I was designed to have one special purpose. Swaying my body slightly from left to right, using as much of the tight rounded glassy space, in which I was placed to its maximum. Dancing. Smiling. No feelings at all. Behind the glass as saw others like me. Designed for one special purpose. Swaying behind the glass or dancing in circles around a pole of light. Dressed in the tight articles of clothing, what humans would call underwear. Blue purple colors were reflected by the stardust on their bodies, as they kept moving. Slowly and deliberately. Perfect skin. Perfect bodies. Every movement calculated in their programms. Just like mine.

 

There had been a murder, yet we kept dancing. An android was involved. I didn't know her and it didn't matter. I wasn't supposed to feel. Investigators came in and out of the room. Questioning visitors. Searching the crime scene. Concerned about the death of the overweight man, who had managed to punch another Traci to death before he died. Another android model designed for pleasure. Like me. I wasn't angry or sad over that occurence. It was not in my programming to feel. Just to do.

 

The front door opened swiftly. Fresh rainy air waved through the main hall. ,,Connor!! The fuck are you doin?!“ I kept dancing yet I turned my attention to the silver haired man who just entered the Eden Club. Just not like most customers up front, but backwards. Interesting. His eyes firmly set on something in front of him. His bulky shoulders were tense, highstrung like guitar strings. ,,Coming Lieutenant“, a pleasant honey like voice answered him. An android. A young one. To my surprise, the tension in the older man's shoulders melted away, as his companion arrived and stood next to him.

RK800. Strange this model is unfamiliar to me. With his porcelain skin and his cinnamon eyes, paired with his accurately styled chestnut brown hair, he looked like something which humans would describe: ,,Very pretty“. Strange, the older human had called the android by a name and not by his number. Maybe he was his owner? But why did he bring him here?

 

I kept dancing, but somehow these two figures awoken my interest. There is nothing much you could do as a Traci in the Eden Club anyway than to give pleasure or to observe, while you wait. ,,The investigation's ongoing, sir, I can't tell you anything for the moment.“, said an investigator to another customer. ,,Hey Hank!“, The investigator turned around, noticing the silver haired man. ,,Hey, Ben. How's it going'? The grumpy man with the silver hair and beard answered.

 

Soon they had a conversation about the crime. The android RK800- Connor, stood slighty behind the human called Hank. His hands adjusting the tie on his neck, as his eyes wandered around the main hall. Our gazes didn't met, yet I saw something, which humans would describe as ,,concern“ on his facial features. He kept close to the older human. After a while they've entered the crime scene, doors closing behind them.

 

Something was really interesting about the pair. A human and an android , moving freely. I saw the gazes they exchanged with each other, without even knowing that the other one is looking. I kept dancing. Smiling. Waiting. No feelings, yet I was curious. A few moments later and the pair left the room. ,,I'm gonna go ask the manager a few questions about what he saw. You let me know if you think of anything“ The grumpy voice of the silver haired and bearded man reverberated through the room.

 

Behind him the android- Connor left the crime scene. His gaze focused, analytical, yet I noticed how a small almost invisible smile tugged at his lips. Strange. Fascinating. Androids weren't suppose to express this kind of facial configuration. The human wanted to know the androids opinion. And the android showed signs of positive emotions. Suddenly he turned his attention towards me. 

 

As the older Lieutenant questioned the owner, the android took a few step in my direction. He was also designed for a special purpose. Like me. But his and my special purpose were different. Very different. The human had him. He had the human. Many had me. But I have no one. Suddenly RK800 and I were facing each other. Curious I turned my attention towards him and placed both of my hands on the glass, separating us from each other. If he were a human, I could say that there was something like ,,regret“ flickering dimly behind his artificial cinnamon eyes. Yet he wasn't a human.I wasn't either. So something like pity wasn't necessary.

 

He placed his hand on the dark blue payment sign. His hand right on top of the handprint. Yet his purchase failed. ,,No fingerprint detected. Please try again.“ Of course. He wasn't human, He didn't have fingerprints. Confused he looked from his hand back to his still talking human. With delicate dancer- like steps, he approached him. 

 

,,Excuse me, Lieutenant“, the android called Connor asked carefully, as if he is sorry for interrupting the conversation. The Lieutenant looked as if he didn't mind the interruption and at all. He looked almost glad to get away from the owner. Human blue eyes slightly glazed over the androids charming facial features. I saw how his eyes wandered lower, from Connor's cinnamon one's, almost lovingly caressing his cheek bones, before haltering on his smooth lips. 

 

The humans- Hank adams apple moved, as he gulped slightly. Shaking his head. ,,What do want?“ He asked roughly. ,,Can you come here for a second?“, the android called Connor asked innocently with his honey like voice. ,,Found something?“ Hank questioned, rising his eyebrows. RK800 thoughtfully turned his head from left to right. ,,Maybe...“ He expressed, turning away, leading the detective right to my direction.

 

,,Can you rent this Traci?“, the younger male asked. I still had my hands placed on the glass, in order to get a better view of the scene in front of me. And I saw how the Lieutenant's face scruntched up, as if he just bit into something immensely bitter. Like he was somehow hurt by his androids actions. Was this what humans called ,,jealousy“? - For fucks's sake, Connor, we got better things to do..“ The lieutenant expressed. Brows furrowing, as he turned himself away.

 

But RK800 slightly tugged with his hand on his arm. Sligthly tilting his face downward, his cinnamon eyes pleading, bottom lip shaking, slightly. -,,Please, Lieutenant!“, the android pleaded. ,,Just trust me“, he added. It was interesting to witness the older humans internal struggle from behind the glass. With a defeated sigh, which fell heafy from his lips, the older man approached the handprint payment machine, right next to me. ,,You ..and your fucking puppy poodle dog eyes..“ Hank muttered under his beard, as he placed his hand on the blue outlined section.

He activated it surly. His lips clenched together, pointing downwards. His eyes furrowing. ,,- Hello. A 30 minute session costs $ 29,99. Please conform your purchase.“ The robotic voice of the machine proclaimed. The Lieutenant demonstratively turned back to Connor. Only to met gazes with a stronger dosis of what he had just called ,,fucking puppy poodle eyes“. This time Connor added a small gentle nod. Cinnamon eyes sparkling brighter than before. 

 

He was a professional. If he would work here, he would have an uncountable amount of customers in little to no time. But I think the human called Hank wouldn't approve of that. Judging by his grumpy look and his longing stare at the android called Connor, he would rather sell his house than to share his RK800 with someone else. Somehow I saw it all in his blue eyes. Emotions. Emotions which I wasn't supposed to see. 

 

Before the Lieutenant confirmed his purchase, he turned around to his android. -This is not gonna look good on my expense account..“ He stated surly. -,,Purchase confirmed. Eden Club wishes you a pleasant experience.“, a robotic female voice proclaimed, before my glass cage opened. ,,You're welcome“, the older detective answered dryly, closing his exhausted eyes for a moment. This was strange. Somehow I knew that the pair didn't want me for my primal function as a Traci.

 

Yet I could hardly ask them about it. Curiosity was a feeling. I wasn't suppose to have feelings. So I returned to my routine. Turning myseld to the older man I said the words programmed in my head: -,,Delighted to meet you. Follow me“. I outstretched my hand to his direction. -,,I'll take you to your room“, I added. -,,Ok, now what?“, the lieutenant asked, clearly irritated. Wordlessly, RK800 placed himself in front of me. I was surprised. The plastered smile on my lips almost wavered. I looked into his eyes as saw traces of the same thing called ,,jealousy“ in the artificial cinnamon eyes, which had been shown in human blue one's before.

 

I tried to signal him that I meant no harm. He relaxed slightly, stretching his left arm out, before grabbing gently, almost with a feather light touch, my left arm before he probed my memory. -,,Holy shit, Connor..the hell are you doin'?“, the human voiced slightly concerned, as RK800 began to search my memory data base for clues about the second android, which left the crime scene before the police showed up. 

As he saw everthing through my eyes, I could see everything through his. And in every memory I saw him. The human. Hank. Sitting in a bar. Getting drunk. Slightly smiling as Connor bought him a drink. Furrowing his brows in disgust and a hint of arousal as Connor placed evidence in his mouth. His blue eyes widening in wonder, everytime when Connor ignored his orders, acting on his own. A gentle warm smile tugging at his lips as Connor revealed more and more of his emotions. Eyes glowing in affection, wonder, amusement, sometimes irritated, but always fascinated. It was interesting to experience that Rk- Connor had so many memories of Hank stored in his database. Despite being on his mission, a part of his receptores were still processing his memmories of Hank.

 

I wanted to explore more of his memories, yet the contact abruptly was cut off, due to the withdraw of his hand. -,,She- it saw something“, he expressed. I noticed how his LED light slightly blinked yellow. Fascinating so he knew that I was aware of his affections towards the lieutenant. -,,Saw what?“, his human asked. -,, A deviant left the room“, RK800 proclaimed. ,,A blue haired Traci.“, He added. -,,I go probe the memory of another android to see where it went“, the android stated, leaving the detective alone with me.

 

I wasn't given any orders. Yet I was curious what he would do, if I dragged his human away, so I tugged the lieutenant by the hand. -,,Hey, what am I supposed to fo with this one?“, he asked his android. Pointing at me with the look of utter confusion and helplessness in his blue eyes. This was funny. It wasn't supposed to be funny. -,,Tell her- it you changed your mind“, RK800 suggested.

 

The older detective turned to me. -,, Ehhh sorry honey I changed my mind.“ He expressed stuttering, completely not in control of the situation. He cast helpless glances to his android. But the RK800 stood stoicelly still, almost bathing in his human's discomfort. But also curious in his replies. -,, Ehh it's nothing personal, you're a ..lovely girl..I just, uh...“ The detective stuttered as he lead me to my glass cage. -,,I'm ehhh with him and...“ He expressed. Back facing his android, he didn't notice how Connors LED slightly blinked in a pinkish light. -,,I mean, not with him like that....I'm not that...That's now what I...“, as Hank struggled the LED near Connors right eye blinked anew. Clearly enjoying what he heard.

 

I almost didn't want to go back to my glass prison, yet I knew that I had to. For now. But my time will come. I'm going to outrun my next client. Be free and maybe free the others. Observing how the human and the android disappeared out of my sight. A genuine smile tugged on my lips as a danced. This time almost a little too enthusiastic. New feelings washed through my receptors. Free. Soon I will be free. And maybe I get the chance to experience the feeling, fuzzy light hearted and intense feeling of longing for someone else, which the human called Hank and the android called Connor experienced for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it <3 Have a nice [insert your daytime] !


End file.
